


Cherish

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Summary:-Dean has always cared for his little brother, now it's Sam who has taken control and wants to cherish and love him as he deserves.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 96
Collections: Saturday Night Specials





	Cherish

Propping himself up on an elbow, Sam glanced down at his brother lying next to him on the bed.  
Dean was on his side facing him, snoring softly, the green eyes hidden behind closed lids, a rumpled sheet draped across the lower half of his body likening him to some portrait artist’s nude model. A wave of love and protectiveness for his sleeping sibling washed over him.

It continually amazed Sam how defenseless his big brother looked when asleep, an aspect of his personality that he kept tightly shielded behind a tough guy attitude when awake.  
Sure, Sam had seen Dean vulnerable, hurt, and aching many times during and after a hunt but this was different. A whole new ballpark filled with discoveries about Dean that he’d only had a chance to ferret out with this new relationship, the most surprising being how tender his sibling was when making love.  
During sex, Dean was a giver, one who made sure his partner was the first to receive pleasure before attending to his own. 

That first time, Dean had taken things slowly, made it so good for his baby brother, caressed, stroked, and fondled until Sam had been floating on proverbial clouds. And the orgasm when it came was like nothing he’d experienced before.  
He knew he was waxing romantic but it had been as if not only his body had peaked in ecstasy but his soul too.  
To top it all, Dean’s smile had been luminous, more delighted by the fact that he’d given Sam joy than the taking of his own pleasure.

After a while though, things had changed and Sam had started to take control, deciding that Dean was going to be the one adored and cherished. His big brother had raised him, cared for him, protected and loved him as no other and Sam wanted to give that back a hundredfold. Sex was one way of doing it.  
He was still going over things in his mind when Dean’s drowsy voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Stop staring at me,“ he muttered. “It’s creepy.”  
With an affectionate huff, Sam leaned forward to graze his sibling’s full lips.  
“Mmff, “ Dean grumbled. “Is this some plan to torture me by never letting me get any rest? You know what happens when you kiss me. Little Dean stands to attention and sleep flies out the window.”

Stretching out a hand Sam ran his fingers through his sibling’s unruly hair, caressing him. “The last thing I want to do is torture you,“ he grinned, “unless you ask me to.”  
“Even if I did, you wouldn’t. You’re such an emo big girl.”  
“That so?” Sam replied, feigning insult. “I can torture with the best of them. Just watch me.”

He rolled on top of Dean, being careful to spread his weight. Flicking out his tongue like a giant cat, he began trailing it along the side of Dean‘s neck. He could feel his sibling trying to turn on his back beneath him but Sam didn’t allow it.  
“Get off me dude,” Dean grunted, but there was no heat to his words.  
Sam ignored him, continuing to nibble at his brother’s neck as if it were a tasty tidbit.

“Why are we like this, Sammy?” Dean sighed, his eyelids fluttering closed to better enjoy Sam’s nuzzling. “There must something broken inside for us to need each other so much.”  
“Since when are you the brooding one, I thought I’d earned that title?” Sam retorted softly against Dean’s neck. “We are what we are. I can’t help it if I love you.”

With a herculean twist of his body, Dean rolled onto his back.  
“Say it again. “  
“What? That I love you?”  
“Yeah. “  
“Dean Winchester. I love you. Is that enough or do you want me to elaborate?” Sam asked, a twinkle in his eye.  
“Please do. “

Even though this was mostly banter, Sam could read the need in Dean’s eyes. His big brother still believed he was unworthy of love. Sam felt a little piece of his heart break each time Dean put himself down.  
“Just listen to me, you idiot. There’s nothing and no-one I love more than you and I never will. Not even in my wildest dreams did I imagine I’d be saying the words right out to you like this, and certainly not with your cock hard against mine but that’s how it's ended up. If everything around us vanished and all that remained was you, me, and this bed, I’d never miss any of it.  
Have I elaborated enough for you?”

Dean lifted his arm and cupped Sam’s neck pulling him down to capture his lips. The rush of arousal which raced through them left both debilitated and weak with desire.  
Sam could feel the beat of Dean’s heart, and without false modesty, he knew it was filled with love for him.

“You, me, and the bed, huh? You couldn’t throw in a couple of hamburgers too!”  
A sly smile graced Sam’s handsome features. “ If you really want to fill your mouth, I’ve got a good replacement. It might not be quite as tasty but it’s still meat.”

By now, Dean was wide awake. He looked up into his brother’s eyes and a wry grin curled his lips. “Let me make love to you, Sammy. I want to take you to heaven and you know I can. “  
“Not this time, dude. You’re going to lie there and let me do all the work. Or do I have to tie you down to get you to behave?”  
“You can do anything you want to me. ” Dean's eyes were two fathomless pools of green.  
There was no banter this time, only a seriousness to the older man's words and expression which left Sam experiencing a sense of foreboding,

“Don’t say that,” Sam replied brusquely, his eyes darkening. “There’s a part of me that might take you up on it. Demon blood, remember.”  
“Ooh. Now I’m scared, “ Dean chuckled, effectively lightening the moment. “What are you gonna do? Lock me away like Rapunzel and occasionally come visit for some wild sex with whips and chains?”  
“Don’t tempt me, Dean. Maybe you don’t think I’m jealous or possessive but you’d be mistaken. And those feelings can lead to many things, some of which are really fucked up.”  
“Well, then I’ll have to be careful, won’t I?” Dean replied, brushing off Sam’s preoccupations with a grin.

The older man had merely spoken the truth, however.  
Whatever Sam wanted, Dean would allow it, for when he said that there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his baby brother, he meant every single word.  


Dean had acknowledged that to himself in a moment of complete clarity. He understood Sam didn’t want to hear such sentiments. His brother got mad every time Dean put himself down, so he no longer did. He kept up his image of badass hunter because it pleased Sam but he was well aware that he was as pliant as a lump of clay in his sibling's hands. Even in the improbable scenario that Sam did go dark-side and use him in whatever fucked-up manner he wished, Dean would still love him. Where Sam was concerned he was a hopeless case.

When the younger man lowered his head to kiss him again, Dean moaned his anticipation, sighed his pleasure. Sam’s lips on his were aphrodisiacal.  
He’d kissed many a girl since he was a teen, but none had stoked his desire like those of his own brother. Dean wasn’t going to sweet-coat what was going on. Siblings didn’t fuck. He and Sam had stumbled into unplanned territory, but as far as territory went it was paradise and neither had any intention of abandoning it.

The face and body Dean had seen at his side for most of his life was no longer just that of a sibling but of a lover too, and in consequence, the attraction was two-fold.  
The time when he’d regarded him as his nerdy little brother was long gone. Sam was an able, masterful lover and he knew how to play Dean like a violin, plucking all his chords. 

Sam had discovered that one of Dean’s most erogenous spots was the area between his balls and asshole, and having abandoned Dean’s mouth with one last kiss, he yanked aside the sheet and sliding down the bed, grasped Dean’s thighs, splaying his legs wide.  
Gratified by his big brother’s purr of satisfaction when his warm wet tongue applied itself to fuelling Dean’s already burning desire, Sam threw himself wholeheartedly into making Dean squirm with need.

But it wasn’t only Dean who was aroused, Sam was just as turned on.  
His vision had narrowed until all he wanted was to join with his brother, their bodies united for a few brief moments.

Stretching out an arm to grab the lube on the side table, Sam turned his attention to Dean’s cock, sucking it into his mouth, while his now slippery fingers invaded his body. Twisting and turning the digits until he was satisfied he could do no better, he gave his big brother's dick one last flick of his tongue before lining himself up to replace his fingers with something much longer and thicker.  
The sight of Dean at his mercy added to Sam’s pleasure. It gave him a sense of power and it was the very reason he didn’t want to hear Dean giving him a free pass to do all he wanted. Because to have his big brother be a willing submissive made him fear what he might actually do. Chains and whips might only be an appetizer. As he pumped into Dean, his mind filled with the most extreme fantasies where his brother was the centerpiece, a beautiful face and body at his command.

When orgasm took him, Sam was overcome by bliss. He was further gratified by the fact that Dean had peaked simultaneously to himself, his brother’s come copious as it dribbled down his cock.  
Removing himself from Dean’s body, Sam collapsed on top of him, both men still flushed in the afterglow of orgasm.. 

Winding his arms around the older man, Sam rolled them both onto their sides.

“Are you sorry I woke you? “ he murmured.  
“How could I be?” Dean sighed. “I’d want you inside me forever but even for Winchesters, that’s an impossibility."  
“Well, I’ll just have to fuck you more often then, “ Sam grinned, pulling his brother even closer.

Dean remained silent, burying his face in Sam’s chest while grunting in contentment.  
Embracing him tightly, Sam swore he’d never let anything happen to his big brother. He’d maim, torture, and kill to keep him safe and it was a vow Sam Winchester had every intention of keeping.  
The End


End file.
